


I Wanna Be Yours

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, age range is 16-17 in this au, childhood friend lovers are the best, everyone is oh so very much in love, if eremin not canon why canon, super cocky bottoms, very cute modern scenarios i hope u enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Secrets I have held in my heart, are harder to hide than I thought.”—ah yes, a modern day au of attack on titan. and an eremin one too! i just wanted to write a super fluffy piece hhahahhaha XD ,, ne ways,,,this is literally heavily based off of aot junior high bcs i dont know what other highschool to do or whatevs,,ALSO- the title is based off of the song by arctic monkeys so PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEEEE go listen to that song uwu🥺🥺🥺im so cringe tbh
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Erwin Smith, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Kudos: 5





	I Wanna Be Yours

i wanna be ur cvacuum cleaner  
bretahaint in ur dust XD


End file.
